<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift Wrapped Optional by digthewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208022">Gift Wrapped Optional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter'>digthewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365-word stories-hogwarts365 [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Charlie's birthday, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Post-War, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlie's 40th birthday (year: 2012/13 if you wanna keep it canon).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365-word stories-hogwarts365 [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/312266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift Wrapped Optional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Content notes:</b> Second Person POV | Challenge 320: Wrap for <span><a href="https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fan_flashworks</b></a></span>.</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ask what you want for your birthday. You've turned forty and you still can't admit to it. You still can't tell them. But maybe today's the day. </p><p>"Honestly, just say the first thing that comes to your mind," Ron tells you and you open your mouth but then he walks in. </p><p>Your eyes dart towards him and you watch his every move. He says hello to your parents first and then he kisses your niece and nephew on the cheek. When your eyes meet, he gives you a little wave and walks over. </p><p>You clear your throat and look away. When your eyes land on your brother because you've just realised you never answered him, he's looking at you as if even he has figured it out. The man who had once wasted years figuring out he'd fancied Hermione when the rest of the family already knew. You don't say anything and with your eyes you beg your brother to also remain quiet but it isn't Ron you had to worry about. </p><p>Ginny immediately gets up from next to you. "Neville, here, come take my seat." </p><p>"Oh, but…" he starts to say but she grabs his shoulder and squeezes it. </p><p>You don't realise your eyes are back on him and you watch the way her hand touches his shoulder. You watch as he licks his lips and looks a little nervous. </p><p>"I didn't mean to crash the party," he says, standing around, not taking a step towards you. </p><p>"That's alright, I don't bite," you offer shifting slightly and when you look at him again, he's deeply red. </p><p>"Unless you want him to," supplies Fred, so fucking helpfully. </p><p>A moment later, Ginny's back holding a huge roll of gift-wrapping paper. </p><p>"What are you doing?" you ask. </p><p>"Wondering if I can use this to wrap Neville." </p><p>"Uh…wut?" Neville mumbles, still standing far, far away from you. "Ginny, come on…" </p><p>"Nope. It's been decided," she says, determined. "For years I've struggled with getting my brother a birthday and Christmas present but now I've found the perfect thing. And I spotted you first so…" </p><p>"Happy birthday, Charlie" Ron says. "Here's your birthday present. Neville fancies you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>